


Eurydice

by historymiss



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about James and Natasha inspired by the archetypes series on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurydice

This space was not made for light: not light like this, the soft and subtle shading of a candle shared between two people. They only know the harshness of fluorescent bulbs down here, the light that casts skin white and makes them look like the dead things they are.

He descended a long, long time ago. These hands have gotten used to reaching out and finding only empty space. They join with hers, callus to callus, metal and flesh. The touch that sent him stumbling upwards and out of the dark.

He breathes the scent of her, soap and blood and metal. 

There are no names here. The stories told are simple things, the obligations to country, to state, not to anything so complicated as a person, and certainly not under the name love. Still: all unknowing she descends after a dead man and calls him back, and he will follow her until she turns to look and sees all their ghosts behind him.

And then he is truly lost. At least for a little while.


End file.
